


Halcyon

by Seapig_Senpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seapig_Senpai/pseuds/Seapig_Senpai
Summary: A story I wrote for a friend. It details N and Zoroark's adventure in the forest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Halcyon

**_There is a pleasure in the pathless woods,_ **

**_There is a rapture on the lonely shore,_ **

**_There is society, where none intrudes,_ **

**_By the deep Sea, and music in its roar:_ **

**_I love not Man the less, but Nature more._ **

\- Lord Byron, _Childe Harold's Pilgrimage_

**нαℓcүση**

Ivory towers constructed of water and condensation dominate the cobalt colored sky. Bird pokémon grace the airy and wisp-like halls of the cumulonimbus castles and dance with the water droplets yet to shower the Mother of All, Earth.1

N’s skin is sticky and sweaty, beaded pearls of perspiration race down his face, his hat is discarded, his sleeves rolled up; it’s already been his second bottle of water.

The oak tree he takes refuge under is primordial, so old it is maybe the progenitor of the entire Pinwheel Forest, and does little to block out the Father of All, Sun. Despite the tree’s best efforts to percolate the beams and scatter the intensity, the rays still barrage the ground relentlessly, showering it with love, wild and capricious love. The Sun sneers at the oak’s futile attempt to block it. In all its opalescent splendor, the Sun made even other celestial bodies its obsequious thralls. The Moon is just a hunk of space rock and merely borrows its luminosity. It is truly the King of all Creation. No mere tree will disobey him, however pertinacious it might be.

Perhaps that is why, being the king of Team Plasma, N shared a certain affinity with the Sun. He, however, was a shard of Infinity, still trapped in flesh; it would a long time before he shared himself with the Sun. Like others, he was content to admire it from thousands of miles away in space; the realm of Rayquaza. He who flirts openly with the stars and planets themselves. He bathes in starlight and frolics in the seas made of galaxies and stardust. He sleeps on stars. Many are jealous of him and he knows it.

Zoroark was faring even worse however, his impressively groomed ebony mane, speckled with highlights of crimson throughout, was matted against his body; his tongue was lolling out of his mouth, panting noticeably. His figure was no less noble however, he was still keenly aware of his appearance, lest the other pokémon talk about him.

“Terrible day for high tea!” he cried out, with festering indignation.

“Yes, I hadn’t thought it would be this hot today…but at least the outside air has cooled down the tea,” N responded.

As he said that, a clearing presented itself to the traveling pair, it was shaded by a ring of oak trees. In the middle was a table with inlays of copper, with two chairs. On it was fresh white linen, pure as snow; it was clean as if it had been made for this occasion. Underneath the linen the table was no doubt expertly made, its legs were slopped upwards, all elegantly carved with wooden reliefs of flowers and a relief of vines curled seductively up the table’s mahogany legs.

The centerpiece of the table was of course the pearl-white bone china porcelain tea set, flanked with a pair of three-tiered silver tea stands, adorned lovingly with golden leaf, which were stocked full with a myriad of finger sandwiches and pastries. Two tea pots, embellished with a thin film of gold leaf on their bottoms and handles, could be seen with steam seeping out of their spouts.

The pair share a short glance at each other, then promptly go to pull out the chairs and sit down.

Both reach for their respective teapots, N takes the Darjeeling, a black tea, Zoroark takes the Silver Needle, a white tea. _Yin and Yang_

**_Glug Glug_ **

Both teas were poured in unison, tea baring down into the teacups, with saucers to catch any spillover. Both teas resembled a waterfall crashing down into water.

The Darjeeling was bold, strong, but not harsh. It had a clean and bright taste to it, with the color of mahogany. The Silver Needle on the other hand, was light, with a slight floral note throughout it. Its color was appropriately that of a daffodil.

N cradles his teacup. His reflection was suspended in the amber liquid, admiring his long lime hair.

Zoroark, even if a pokémon, proved to be refined at the table; he had plenty of high teas to practice.

“Can you pass the Victoria sponge?” N asked.

Zoroark obliged, passing the stand. N took the Victoria sponge cake, still moist and spongey, and filled with whipped cream and strawberries.

Upon taking the first bite, some guttural roar made of thunder reverberated throughout the forest.

The pair exchanged glances, with N saying, “We wouldn’t be very good stewards if we didn’t check that out, right?”

With an abrupt rise from their chairs, they both start to look around for any sound they could. N and Zoroark started down a trail, worn by age and by humans. Along the sunlit path they kept their eyes open, certain only a monster of some sort could make the sound.

A rustle could be heard in the nearby undergrowth, some pokémon was clearly trouncing along in the entrails of the Earth. With a dramatic entrance a Sawsbuck appeared.2

Its essence-crown glowed luminously above its head. It was clearly favored by the Earth element. Its antlers were studded with chartreuse foliage, the leaves were well manicured and obviously very well taken care of. Its body was the creation of the Earth, and its soul was the creation of the Sun.

Zoroark immediately took a knee and humbly prostrated itself for the King of Forest. N stood silently, not wanting to disrupt it.

“Lost shard of Infinity, trapped in flesh, you have returned.” The Sawsbuck said empathically.3 

“It seems I have interrupted your high tea, my apologizes.”

N shook his head, “No, it’s quite alright, the tea needed to cool down still.”

The Sawsbuck scrapped the Earth, out of affection, with its hoof. It blinked. It contemplated. It then spoke: “There is no need to rush.” 4 

Before N or Zoroark could say anything in response, the Sawsbuck flew away. It did not have wings. Yet it ran over the hills and undergrowth with such poise, its body of such lithe proportions, it very well might have been a Flying-type pokémon.

“Such an eccentric fellow, no?” N said with a laugh.

After the vis-à-vis with the King of the Forest, the pair resumed, travelling ever more into the bowels of the Earth. They were walking for the sake of walking. They didn’t know where they were going either.

The forest became much denser, and cobwebs were strung up around the trees in a seemingly decorative fashion. An Ariados was seen crawling on its silken silver home.

 **_“_ ** **_All life is the center of its own world. All homes are traps in disguise…This is the first and final truth emblazoned upon all things_ ** **_”_ ** 5

The pair approached the spider, asking it what it meant, but it would not elaborate any further and only said that line over and over. Zoroark grew frustrated with it, why Sing the same Song repeatedly?

Sensing tension, the Ariados scuttled away hurriedly into the protective canopy.

N shrugged his shoulders, and carried on, and so did Zoroark.

They continued down the dirt trail until the forest started to thin out and reveal a large freshwater lake. The Sun shimmered on its surface; specks of shining crystals danced with the sunbeams on the water’s still form. The lake itself was a mirror, perfectly reflecting the vast expanse of sky above.

. . .

The pair of Swanna’s floated contently on the surface of the water, their fluffy feathers the same color as the clouds that floated overhead them. 6 

“What is Truth?” The younger asked.

“Truth is illusion treated as reality. As such, illusion is the only thing that can be determined to be real. Truth is not real because it changes to fit the perspective and narrative of the person proclaiming to know it; there is a separate Truth for every being and thus not inherently reliable.” The older one said.

“You say that is what Truth is, but you are only correct if you treat what you just said as Truth. If Truth is not real, can what you have just said be the Truth?” the younger one said.

“Of course, then my idea of Truth is only in my own mind. It’s not inherently true. It’s an illusion, like I said Truth itself was. Therefore, you have proven my point by disproving it.” The older one said.

“Then what can be said of Justice?” the younger one said.

Preening his snow colored wings, the older one said, “What of it? Be more specific.”

Cocking his head to the side, racking his brain, the younger one said, “Specifically, there is a man who proclaims he fights for Justice; he says he fights for the liberation of Pokémon. He has amassed a team of people towards his goal.”

“Ghentis, Yes, I’ve heard of him. I cannot be certain of his goals, but I can be certain that Justice is not on his side, Justice belongs to no one; it can’t be captured by any one person or pokémon. What is Justice to someone, may be Injustice to another after all.” The older one replied.

The younger one watched transparent flower petals float idly on the surface of the water.7 However, something caught his eye, a boy and a Pokémon were walking around the lake’s perimeter. He squinted.

“That boy over there. Do we not know him?” The younger one asked.

“Yes! I remember him, that orphan.” The older one replied.

They both flapped their wings, becoming air-borne, and flew hurriedly over to the walking Pokémon and human.

“N!” the older Swanna called out to him, causing N to turn around.

“Aether? Is that you?” N said.8 

Aether landed on his shoulder, saying, “Yes, it has been quite some time, hasn’t it?”

“Don’t forget to say hello to me!” Aeolus lightly chided.

N smiled sheepishly, and said, “I haven’t seen you two in so long. How’s it been?”

Aether replied, “We’ve been just fine, but the real question is why are you here?”

“We’re having a tea party in the woods.”

“I mean the real reason. You haven’t been in the forest for so long, to leave your human life…are you running away?” Aether asked.

N fiddled with his necklace, before responding, “Ah, you got me. Yes, if I must confess, I am conflicted, to put it mildly.”

Aeolus was exchanging pleasantries with Zoroark, who had still been a Zorua when he last saw him.

Aether backed away from N for a moment, and N said, “I feel trapped as the king of Team Plasma. Despite having all I wanted…”

The four began to walk around the lake once more, with the two Swanna’s flying above them, but low enough to be within earshot.

“Is your home a trap in disguise?” Aether asked.

N stopped walking, silent for a moment. Opening his mouth, he said, “Hm, I guess that’s a good way of putting it.”

“If you need guidance, visit the King.” Aeolus said.

A gentle breeze blew through the air, caressing N’s skin, causing the leaves to shake on nearby trees. The oppressive heat had finally died down, and by night the Sun would die completely, only for it to be reborn in scarlet glory the following morning.

Aeolus flew ahead, N unsure of where he was going.

What had started as a tea party was now a quest.

A few moments later, Aeolus came back. He held a purple hydrangea.9 N extended his hand to take it. He cradled it in his left hand before putting it in his pocket shirt for safekeeping. Thanking him wordlessly, the squad carried on – into the heart of the forest. Where there was no beginning and no end.

“Everyone will be excited to see you, you’ve been gone for so long.” Aeolus said.

N smiled, saying, “I’ve always felt nature is the better home.”

The group came to a field of flowers, white chrysanthemums, as far as the eye could see.10 So numerous they were, it was as if the field were dusted with a perpetual snow. Zoroark picked one of the flowers, with all its snowflake-delicate petals intact. He deftly weaved it into his mane, staying in his hair nicely.

“You were always the fashionable sort…” Aether mused, half muttering to himself.

Continuing evermore to their destination, a Swellow swooped down from the sky, presenting itself to the group before saying,11 

**_“_ ** **_Variegated visitors!_ **

**_Intimation of the interior_ **

**_Tempts one to treacherous terrain_ **

**_Rife with raw rituals and right angles_ **

**_Invading impossibly impassible imprints_ **

**_Outward from obtuse and oblong obtenebrations_ **

**_Leaping longward, layer on layer._ **

**_Do you see it, hidden in the Beginnings?”_ **

“What does that mean?” N asked.

The Swellow stayed airborne, flapping its wings, and said, “If you wish to find what you seek, it will be a very difficult and long journey.”

N asked again, “How so? What do you know that I don’t?”

 **_“_ ** **_Reality exists in layers.”_ **

Aether flew up to face it directly, saying, “What is your purpose for being here?

The Swellow shook its head lightly, before abruptly flying straight up – towards the sun.

“We’re popular today, hm?” N laughed. “Everyone leaves as quickly as they come…”

. . .

It was by far the most massive of trees in Pinwheel Forest. Its grandeur was absolute. Its splendor was unrivaled. Its omnipotence was certain. It was the spirit of the entire forest, its essence, its soul. The tree was the beginning and ending of the forest – it was the forest. 

It was by far the oldest of trees in Pinwheel Forest. It witnessed Creation itself, when the bits of Energy, seeds of the entire Universe that were planted to Create everything, expanded from one exact, dense point in the Universe. They continue hurling outwards into space even today; the tree saw it all unfold. When the Mother of All, Earth, and its consort in Eternity, the Father of All, Sun, were dancing with the other planets in the Solar System in an elaborate yet crude Dance of Creation,12 it was there. When the Earth was only made of rock and littered with craters and pits of lava and magma respectively, barren, and devoid of all Life, it witnessed that also. Just as it had witnessed everything after that too. When Life started on Earth, and beings developed and became sentient, it was there also.

The ancient roots of the tree extended outwards many feet, they were both above and below ground, the tendrils of the tree were massive and protruded out. Being the life source of the tree, its mission was to perpetually find water. The trunk was not extremely high rising, but its circumference was respectable enough.

The tree had seen all things past and present, but not the future, and perhaps that’s why it cried. It cried profusely, with its long-trailing green tears, nearly touching the ground. Being a willow tree by Fortune’s hand, its leafy, delicate arms were numerous, too many to accurately count, and they all seemingly exploded out with abandon from the tree. They all appeared crestfallen, not being able to see the future.

Proteas13 covered the ground and swamped the base of the tree, as if protecting it, and nestled in the flowers was a bundle of seemingly sentient foliage: Shaymin.14 It was a very small quadruped, and it laid low to the ground, preferring to be closer to the Mother of All, Earth. Its head was flanked by two large leaves and pink flowers

N and his squad of pokémon could only stare at the tree in awe, as many certainly do.

Making their way to the base of tree, taking care not to step on any of the flowers, N asked, “Is anyone here?”

“Yes, I am here, and the King should be close by.” Shaymin said, still partly covered by flowers.

The group looked down, and for a moment thought the flowers developed sentience, before Shaymin poked its way out of the flowers.

“Shaymin! What do we owe you to have an audience with you?” Aether said excitedly.

Shaymin had a sad look in its eyes, wistful even, before replying, “Unfortunately, I am brought here because of a travesty: Themis15 has been abducted by the Swords of Justice.16

“That’s terrible!” Zoroark cried.

“I fear for this forest if she isn’t set free…” Shaymin said softly.

N took a few tentative steps forward, saying, “I came here to ask questions, but that can wait. Tell me anything you know so I can rescue Themis!”

“The Swords of Justice and their followers have to be stopped, I only know they went east from here.”

Pausing afterwards, Shaymin shifted around the flowers before revealing a pink-petaled flower: a Gracidea. Suddenly, the hedgehog disappeared in an explosion of Gracidea petals. When all the petals fell away, Shaymin took a more canine look, with slender legs. A scarlet flower was adorned on its neck, much like a ribbon, and two large wing-like ears appeared on its head.

“I will join you; this forest is my responsibility.” Shaymin declared. 

The rustling of flowers and grass could be heard, as long brown and cream legs stepped out from behind the tree, not even making a sound doing so; The King of the Forest was still as elegant as ever.

“Shaymin and Zoroark cannot defeat them alone, as such, I will join you in your mission. For, like Shaymin, this forest is also my responsibility.” The Sawsbuck said.

Aether pipped up, “We aren’t fighters like you lot, but the two of us can stand guard of the tree in case they come back…”

“You sure? That would be great!” N said.

“Then it’s settled, we will defeat the Swords and free Themis!” Shaymin declared triumphantly.

The three warriors and the two sentinels took to their duties thusly, with N accompanying the former.

Starting east, per Shaymin’s directions, N and the pokémon started their journey.

. . .

Keldeo gazed imperiously at the Xerneas. They were on a raised platform of bardiglio marble, with solid marble Doric columns and their plinths circling the two with a concaved ceiling and accompanying dome. The whole thing resembled a gazebo of sorts.

“You still haven’t told me why you brought me here.” Themis muttered.

“If I capture the personification of Justice, I can bend Justice itself to my whim!” Keldeo exclaimed, half to himself.

“This isn’t funny anymore, I’m starting to get pissed off at you, Keldeo.” Themis snapped.

Keldeo gave her a dismissive wave with his front left hoof, and merely said, “Do it now,”

Three Delphox came out of nearby foliage, with Keldeo’s apparent associates holding chains made of solid gold in their hands.

“Don’t come any closer to me! I’ll make you regret it!” Themis warned, eyeing the D-rings attached to the floor of the structure.17 

Despite her warnings, Themis found herself unable to move, seemingly immobilized by an unknown force. Her muscles tensed up, and couldn’t lift her legs to run away, they were made of immovable stone apparently.

Themis could only watch in horror as the Delphox began to encircle her with chains in hand. Helpless to stop so much as a fly from landing on her, the Delphox had their way with her, fastening shackles to her feet and one around her neck, causing her to bow over due to the chain’s impressive weight. Connecting the chains to the rings on the floor, they watched the Xerneas struggle in vain, admiring their handiwork.

Keldeo wore a smug grin over his face, taking the opportunity to gloat.

“Little Bambi appears to be having some trouble, don’t they?”

“I-! You’ll pay for this!” the Xerneas retorted.

“If you continue to run your mouth, I’ll have to rip out your eyes. Justice really would be blind, yes?” Keldeo sneered.

Themis said nothing, now sorely defeated.

His hooves clicked on the marble floor, turning his attention to his assistants, “Keep her company. The other Swords of Justice are already patrolling the area; I intend to join them shortly.”

With a flick of his tail he marched off with another smug grin and plenty of ambition to boot.

. . .

N and the group of pokémon made their way through the flat and low-lying meadow. They had been walking for some time now, searching for any leads.

An opportunity presented itself when Shaymin made out a silhouette in the distance.

“There’s something over there! Hurry!”

As the group raced towards the creature, its identity became clearer: it was none other than Cobalion, the de-facto leader of the Swords.

Cobalion was in a clustered patch of irises20 with an icy cold gaze and rigid form, waiting cautiously for the group.

“Greetings, I’m sure you know who I am.” Cobalion said.

N, Zoroark, and the others stared him down, before N spoke up, “Where is Themis?”

Cobalion said nothing. The King of the Forest, with a scowl said, “The other swords of justice must be nearby. Please leave him to me, we don’t have much time to waste.”

“He’s right, we can’t waste time. Let’s go!” Shaymin said, with N and Zoroark nodding in agreement.

Cobalion readied an attack to stop the three in their tracks, but the King fired an Energy Ball at him. Cobalion was caught off guard, the full power of the Mother of All, Earth blasted him in the face.

Cobalion had an irate look, and said, “So be it. If you want to resolve this through fighting rather than debate, then so be it.”

“Why do something so heinous?”

“I think if Keldeo succeeds, we can garner knowledge, whether through dissection, vivisection, or interrogation. Isn’t the pursuit of knowledge the most noble of pursuits?” Cobalion replied.

“For someone obsessed with knowledge, you don’t know the science of ethics.” the Sawsbuck said.

Cobalion said nothing. Instead he charged at the King, with full force, intending to smash him to pieces. The King effortless sidestepped Cobalion’s Take Down attack. In retaliation, the King fired an Energy Ball, then another, then another. Despite Cobalion’s best attempts to dodge the fusillade, one of them managed to hit him, and sent him spiraling through the air.

Cobalion scrambled to get back to his feet. With a ferocious roar, swords materialized and danced around his body; parrying each other.

The Sawsbuck took that opportunity to close the distance between the two. Cobalion’s hooves began to shine, turning metallic, as he takes a mighty swipe. The King recoils, his flank is dripping crimson. His Essence fled his body.

The King wastes no time, crashing his antlers into Cobalion, letting him restore some of his stamina through Horn Leech, his ace.

The King of the Forest knows he can’t battle much more, he must finish this quickly.

“Tell me, King, why help her? You only risk harming yourself, it’s quite illogical. “

“As King, I must protect my subjects.” The Sawsbuck said, channeling the power of the Mother of All, Earth. Vines started growing rapidly from the ground, wrapping around Cobalion. Noticing himself, Cobalion started to squirm, the vines wrapping around his haunches and flank.

The King’s leaves on his antlers started to give off an iridescent green glow. They sparkled. They shined. They were imbued with the Sun. Gathering all the Sun’s energy in his antlers, the unbridled ferocity of the Sun was unleashed in a massive beam of sunlight.

Restrained, Cobalion couldn’t do anything.

Despite being a Legendary Pokémon, Cobalion had no chance of withstanding the Sun. Like all life, he was a slave to the Father of All, Sun. He crumpled to the ground. With a hard _thud_ to the ground, he was knocked out cold.

The King said nothing and carried on at leisurely gait, going off to find his companions.

. . .

A curious sight. There was a small lake, with a large rock acting as a single smooth platform for the pokémon that was standing on it. The body of water had red lotus scattered throughout it.21 

A lime green quadruped was standing in the middle of the lake on the rock, none other than Virizion.

“Go on ahead. She’s no problem for me!” Shaymin said.

Not arguing with her, N and Zoroark ran ahead to carry on their mission.

“That’s nice of you…sacrificing yourself.” Virizion said.

Shaymin laughed, “I’m doing nothing of the sort. I’ll beat you!”

Landing on a massive lily pad, Shaymin stared down Virizion. Virizion just smiled.

“Why?”

“All this talk of Justice, it just divides people; it’s much better to get rid of it all together. Even if it means breaking a few eggs…the end justifies the mean.”

Not waiting for a response from Shaymin, Virizion charged at her, sharp blades of grass festooned as swords, aimed for the heart.

With a roll of her eyes, Shaymin flies away, there being no sense of danger.

Virizion scowled, rumbling from the ground could be heard. It felt like an earthquake; something was disturbing the bowels of the Earth. A split second later, hot gushing steam, heated by magma, erupted from the ground; Virizion was caught completely off guard. It sent a spray of water catapulting into the sky.

Despite not being very effective Virizion had to regain her composure; when she set her eyes on the skies again, Shaymin was missing.

“Hm? Where’d you go!” Virizion yelled to the clouds.

“I have to cut this battle short, terribly sorry, Virizion.” A voice said.

Virizion turned around, Shaymin had snuck behind her and fired an Air Slash point blank at her. Virizion and the attack collided into each other. She fainted immediately upon impact.

The lake was still again. Red lotus dotted and drifted the water peacefully, as if there had never been a battle to begin with.

Shaymin grinned from ear to ear seemingly quite proud of herself.

“I would say that’s record time: a minute. Am I great or what?” she said to herself.

She dusted herself off and flew up into the sky once again, her second home, to find the others. The King was probably amicably plopping along without a care in the world. The mental image made her laugh.

. . .

Zoroark and N found themselves in a massive meadow of snapdragons.22 Terrakion stood directly in front of them with a face as stoic as a Pre-Socratic philosopher. To say he was commanding, and intimidating would be an understatement.

“Should we just get to the part where we beat you?” Zoroark taunted.

Terrakion sneered, “I’m quite strong enough to defeat you.”

“I think I’ll just let you have at it, Zoroark. I think you can handle this yourself, right?” N asked.

Zoroark nodded.

Rushing towards Terrakion, Zoroark fires a Shadow Ball at him. To Zoroark’s surprise Terrakion disappears in a blur, leaving an after image. Turning around with haste, he found Terrakion behind him.

Jagged stones erupted from the ground. They left gaping scars on the Mother of All, Earth. They were stony impediments but Zoroark dodged them all with such grace and poise you would be surprised to know that Zoroark was a Dark type pokémon.

Zoroark slashed at Terrakion and pierced his stony earth-like hide with a Shadow Claw. It wasn’t very effective, leaving only superficial damage.

Terrakion collapsed. His face was flushed red. Clearly it was much more than a swipe.

“My claws were tipped with Toxic, something you’d realize if you weren’t so boneheaded.”

Terrakion was engaged for a lack of better words.

“Come on, let’s go.” Zoroark told N. N nodded, following him, sensing the battle’s outcome was already decided.

“Hey! This battle isn’t done yet!” Terrakion shouted, albeit straining to stay on his feet.

Terrakion turned to charge headfirst at the Zoroark whose back was turned, already walking away. Not even looking, Zoroark fired a Focus Blast, evidently preparing it beforehand, directly at the incoming Legendary Pokémon. It collided with the pokémon, sending him spiraling in the air. He was already unconscious when he crashed into the ground with a heavy thud.

N remarked, “You know, I can’t help but worry about our tea…”

. . .

“It’s a very pretty day outside, yes?” Keldeo said aloud.

“This thing you’ve constructed blocks the sun, so I wouldn’t know.” Themis said deadpan.

Keldeo twirled around to meet her, with a toothy grin, “Oopsie you’re right, that was careless of me~!”

Chains rattled. Themis had a perpetual scowl on her face; the golden chains weighed heavy on her limbs.

“Hm. I haven’t heard from those three for a while…Surely there’s nobody who knows what we’re doing?” Keldeo muttered to himself. “I wonder if I should go out to see them, it is awfully boring here.”

“If I take you to my bordello-” Keldeo started, before stopping. He squinted and saw two silhouettes in the distance.

Two Shadow Balls were launched at Keldeo, he dodged both and by the time the dust cleared Zoroark and N had closed the distance between them.

“Keldeo! What you’re doing is wrong!” N shouted and pointed a finger accusingly at him.

Keldeo sneered. “What gives you the right to judge me!”

Suddenly, a swirl of leaves appeared between Keldeo and the pair, looking something like a tornado. When all the leaves settled, the King of the Forest was revealed.

“Salutations.” He said simply.

“Another little deer joins the fray.” Keldeo says exasperated. Without a moment’s notice, he sidestepped effortlessly a couple of Energy Balls hurled at him from Shaymin in the air.

With a blur, Keldeo vanished. His body was covered in a spray of water and charged at Zoroark at a speed that rivaled light it seemed. Zoroark had no opportunity to dodge.

“You’ve ruined my mane…” Zoroark said offhandedly.

Unbeknownst to Keldeo, small vines began to curl around his hooves. They wrapped around his legs until it was too late to notice.

“Stupid vines!” Keldeo roared in indignation.

Zoroark fired a Shadow Ball at Keldeo, The King released the Solar Beam he had been charging all this time, and Shaymin let forth an Energy Ball. Being trapped, Keldeo had no choice but to take all three attacks head on. Keldeo collapsed to the ground, now fainted.23 

A card tumbled out of Keldeo’s grasp, with the number “XI”. It was the only thing inscribed on it.

N reached down to pick it up, saying, “I wonder why he kept this?”

“Maybe he used it for something?” Zoroark wondered.

“We still need to free Themis.” Shaymin said pointedly.

N and Zoroark nodded and grouped up with Shaymin and the King.

Not much further walking yielded what they were looking for: Themis, who was surrounded by three Delphox. Upon seeing the four of them, they scattered and fled. Sensing their leaders had been defeated, they didn’t even attempt to put up any resistance.

“Themis!” Shaymin cried out happily.

“Can you set me free?” Themis asked.

“They seem very sturdy. I wouldn’t want to use a move either, it might be dangerous.” N said.

He fiddled with the card in his hand, absentmindedly, trying to come up with a solution. He dragged the card up the chain links, and much to his surprise, they broke instantly, as if they had been slashed by a very sharp sword.

“Oh!” Zoroark exclaimed.

“Strange.” Shaymin muttered.

The chains were cut one by one, and Themis stretched her limbs, now freed.

“Thank you for helping me.” Themis said.

“No problem!” Shaymin said.

Thus, with another pokémon in their entourage, they began the trek back to the tree. The tree who had seen all.

. . .

“Didn’t you come to ask the King a question?” Shaymin asked N, nestled back into the flowers, where she felt at home.

“I felt confused. I didn’t know if I should continue being part of Team Plasma…” N trailed off.

“But,” N continued again, “I think I have to think about it for a bit. I need to find out if Team Plasma really fights for Justice.”

“I think it would be best to take a trip to clear my head.” N said.

“Also, shouldn’t we be getting back to the tea?” Zoroark asked. “However, I agree, we should find the answers for ourselves.”

Shaymin turned, “Do you have room for a few more at your high tea?”

“Certainly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found it pleasant to read.


End file.
